


Sexting

by Robronfanforever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfanforever/pseuds/Robronfanforever
Summary: What will happen when Robert types in the wrong number? Will this new friend change things forever?





	1. Wrong Number

Robert: Hey baby! Xx

Unknown: Umm must be a wrong number sorry mate!

Robert: Wait this isn't Chloe? 

Unknown: Nope sorry mate.

Robert: Who is it than? 

Unknown: Do you seriously think I'm going to give out my personal info to you? 

Robert: Why not? 

Unknown: I don't know you idiot.

Robert: Okay. How about we tell each other our first names?

Unknown: Fine. 

Robert: My name is Robert. 

Unknown: My name is thunderbolt.

Robert: Oh no. Real name c'mon. 

Unknown: Bloody hell you don't half nag, Its Aaron. 

Robert: Oooohhh your a boy. 

Unknown: Man actually.

Robert: Even better. Aaron is a sexy name. 

Unknown: Omg. Please tell me your joking. 

Robert: What? I like your name. Its sexy. 

Unknown: But you were just on her calling a girl sexy.

Robert: Okay. I get it. I'm bisexual. Btw.

Unknown: Oh.

Robert: What? 

Unknown: Nothing. Don't worry. 

Robert: I'm not worrying. I wanna know tho. 

Unknown: Wow. Your blunt. Fine, I am gay.

Robert: PERFECT.

Unknown: Alright. Calm down. 

Robert: I think I love you.

Unknown: We only just met mate.

Robert: So, you sound sexy. 

Unknown: You don't even know what I look like.

Robert: Show me than.

Unknown: Bye. 

Robert: What?

Robert: No come back. 

Robert: Fine. Bye baby xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Selfie?

Robert: Hey. 

Aaron: What now? 

Robert: I still don't know what you look like. 

Aaron: Lets keep it that way. 

Robert: Oh come on. One selfie? 

Aaron: I'm 25. I don't do selfies. 

Robert: Omg. I'm 6 years older than you. 

Aaron: So? 

Robert: Just wondering. 

Aaron: I'm alright with sending you a pic of me if you send one to. 

Robert: Deal. 

Aaron:-Shows image of myself- 

Robert: Omg. Hot guy alert. 

Aaron: Alright. Your turn. 

Robert:-Shows image of myself- 

Robert: Well? 

Aaron: Although. It pains me to say it coz your a creep. You are good looking. 

Robert: Omg. Really? Aaron: Don't get carried away. Otherwise I'll change my mind. 

Robert: Okay, but thanks. 

Aaron: No problem x 

Robert: Was that a "x" OMG OMG OMG. 

Aaron: Mate. You need to stop fangirling over me. 

Robert: I can't help it. Your amazing. 

Aaron: Ikr. 

Robert: Omg and you have a a ego, your perfect. 

Aaron: I'm going to have a nice day Robert. 

Robert: Bye baby ;)


	3. Where abouts?

Aaron: Hey x

Robert: Omg. You text first. -Breathing intensifies- 

Robert: And if I'm correct that's a kiss.

Aaron: Mate you really need to calm down about this whole kiss thing.

Robert: But I'm in love with you.

Aaron: How can you be in love with me already?

Robert: Okay, your hot, your names Aaron and you actually speak to me.

Aaron: Calm down.

Robert: I honestly really like you. 

Aaron: Well.

Robert: What?

Aaron: I've met someone.

Robert: Omg. Really?

Aaron: Yeah, he has a beautiful smile.

Robert: Yeah.

Aaron: He is blonde and his name is.......

Robert: Omg. Get on with it.

Aaron: Hold on. What's your last name?

Robert: Sugden, why?

Aaron: Oh. No reason.

Robert: What's the guy's name ffs.

Aaron: Omg you still haven't get the hint!

Robert: What? 

Aaron: Okay fine. His name is......

Robert: Come on. 

Aaron: He has a beautiful smile, he is blonde and his name is Robert Sugden.

Robert: OMG!!!!!!!!

Aaron: -Laughs-

Robert: You actually love me?

Aaron: Yeah I guess. 

Robert: Okay, but yesterday you were calling me a creep. 

Aaron: I know. But no one has ever loved me like you make out.

Robert: Why? Your amazing.

Aaron: Thanks. I've only had one proper boyfriend.

Robert: What happened? 

Aaron: He had a bad accident and was paralysed. He wanted to top himself. 

Robert: Omg. Did he?

Aaron: Ye, I helped him overdose.

Robert: Omg. But I bet it was the best thing to do.

Aaron: Its what he wanted. I've never really been able to find love after. 

Robert: Where are you from?

Aaron: I live in Emmerdale, Yorkshire.

Robert: Omg. Do you know Victoria Sugden?

Aaron: Omg. I only just realised the name. I know you, Diane's stepson.

Robert: Yes. Omg, is your last name Dingle?

Aaron: Yes.

Robert: I was thinking of moving back but now I'm sure.

Aaron: Omg. Tell when Robert, we can have a pint together.


	4. Omg.

Robert: Aaron.

Aaron: What's wrong? xx

Robert: We need to talk.

Aaron: What's up? X

Robert: You know when I said I was thinking of coming back.

Aaron: Yeah....

Robert: Well Diane said there's a spare room at the pub.

Aaron: ROBERT

Robert: What?

Aaron: That spare room is next to my bedroom, I live there too. 

Robert: Omg. You must be the grumpy one she was on about. 

Aaron: Ooh. She is in for it. 

Robert: Do you still love me?

Aaron: Send a pic and I'll decide.

Robert: -Sends a pic of myself- 

Aaron: Omg. You are a angel, how could I not love you?

Robert: I'm in love with you too Aaron xx

Aaron: You better move in quick, can't wait to kiss you. 

Robert: I'm visiting tomorrow.

Aaron: Well than. I will see you tomorrow Robert.

Robert: I will see you tomorrow Aaron. I love you.

Aaron: I love you too.


	5. Let The Sexting Begin.

Aaron: I can't believe you had to leave so soon.Xx

Robert: Well I'm moving in on Thursday so you'll see me everyday xx

Aaron: I know I know, we will have to tell the others soon. Xx

Robert: As long as this is what you want. Xx

Aaron: There's only one thing I want. Xx

Robert: What's that? Xx

Aaron: You. Xx

Robert: Well your lucky that I'm just as eager to get into your asshole as your mine.

Aaron: Yay. Let's play a game. Xx

Robert: What are you thinking of dingle?

Aaron: Oooh that kinda turns me on. We should play the sexting game. Xx

Robert: How do you play that? Xx

Aaron: Well I sext you, you sext me and whoever cums first the other wins.

Robert: Sounds fun I'm down dingle. Xx

Aaron: Let's do this sugden. Xx

Robert: You start. Xx

Aaron: Ok. All day I have wanted to kiss you very passionately xx.

Robert: Well I have wanted to explore your mouth just as much xx.

Aaron: Fuck. And I have wanted to just feel what you had under those jeans. 

Robert: Well I was tempted to feel your bad cock under the table xx.

Aaron: Your good. If I could I would have simply pulled down your zipper.

Robert: In the process I would be kissing your soft lips passionately xx.

Aaron: Then I would feel your cock through your boxers, hearing you moan xx.

Robert: As I moan into our heated kiss. I will slip my hand round to your ass.

Aaron: And with you feeling my ass I would take out your cock and. 

Robert: What? I slide my hand down the back of your jeans, skin on skin.

Aaron: Omg. I would slowly pump your cock, you wanting more xx.

Robert: You've done it. I've cum xxxxxxx.

Aaron: How did it feel baby? Xx.

Robert: Ohh. It was amazing. I moaned your name all the way Xxx.

Aaron: Oooh. I just cum at imaging you doing that xx. 

Robert: I want you way more now Xx. 

Aaron: Baby not long. We can tell the others when you move in xx.

Robert: Meet me in the barn at Wyllies farm tomorrow at 1:30 xx.

Aaron: Why? Xx

Robert: I need you dingle xx. 

Aaron: You can have me Sugden xx.

Robert: Good. Now goodnight darling xxxxx.

Aaron: Goodnight xxxxxxxxx.


	6. Only Tomorrow.

Aaron: That was amazing xx.

Robert: Admit it your impressed xx

Aaron: Of what you? Nah xx

Robert: Oh well then your not going too want me as much xx

Aaron: Trust me, now I'm gonna want you a lot more xx

Robert: Only tomorrow baby! Xx

Aaron: Yeah! I kinda told my mum, she asked where I had been. Xx

Robert: What did she say? Xx

Aaron: That it was great and we didn't have to sneak out for sex xx

Robert: Good. Does Diane know? Xx

Aaron: Yes and she is ecstatic about it. Xx

Robert: Really? What did you say exactly? Xx

Aaron: That me and Robert had been talking and we have feelings for each other xx

Robert: I love you so much darling. Xx

Aaron: Love you more. Xx

Robert: Fancy a pint? Xx

Aaron: I left you literally five minutes ago xx

Robert: What can I say your irresistible xx

Aaron: Ye. Be at the pub in ten xx

Robert: Whatever you say baby xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron: I'm missing you already babes xx

Robert: I can still see you xx

Aaron: But your driving away xx

Robert: Only tomorrow darling xxx

Aaron: Only tomorrow Xxxxxxxxx


	7. Wtf!?

Aaron: Robert...

Aaron; You awake? 

Aaron: ROBERT!

Robert: WHAT? I'm awake now.

Aaron: Come here xxx

Robert: What? No I'm going back to sleep. 

Aaron: Robert I swear to the living lord you better get your sexy ass here now!

Robert: Why though?

Aaron: I'm cold! Xx

Robert: Get another blanket! X

Aaron: No! I want you to embrace me in your arms you unromantic bastard!

Robert: Fine but I gotta piss first! Xx

Aaron: Yay!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert: Does your mother always walk in on you like that? Xx

Aaron: Yep, she is a nightmare I swear! Xx

Robert: Nah she just wanted a sneak peak of me really! Xx

Aaron: I think the fuck not, your mine xxx

Robert: Of cause! Now I've got a meeting with lad from the village xxx

Aaron: Who? Xx

Robert: Well seen as I'm here foe the foreseeable future I need a job..

Aaron: Gathered that! I might know a lad!

Robert: I'm gonna invest in the scrapyard, his name is Adam Barton! Xx

Aaron: Omg! This just gets better! I work there, I'm Adam's best friend!!!! Xx

Robert: Omg! Office sex!!!!!!! Xx

Aaron: Umm. Your eager! 

Robert: Only eager to get into your pants darling! Xx

Aaron: I will become horny if you don't shut up! xx

Robert: Do I make you horny baby? Xx

Aaron: Really horny, now I can see you coming. I'm in the cabin. Xx

Robert: Really? Xx

Aaron: Yes, now act professional Sugden. Xx

Robert: Of cause baby! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron: Good luck sexy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
